Lego: The Hobbit: The Board Game
Lego: The Hobbit: The Board Game is a strategy/memory board game featuring a 4 × 4 square board and up to 4 players with 1 lego character each. The objective of the game is to have the most dwarf tokens at the end of the game. Gameplay Players take turns by first rolling the die: If the die lands on a number of dots, that player can move their character that many hobbit holes away, but only on brown paths or bridges; If the die lands on the map, that player can rearrange the map in any way by twisting the board via the 3 hinges. When a player lands on a space, they must lift the top piece out of that hobbit hole and show everyone what it is, and depending on that different things can happen. The game ends when all 10 dwarves are on the table in front of a player. Setup Directions show how to build the game board, and once that is built, players may place their lego characters anywhere on the brown paths on the board as long as they are at least 2 moves away from any other player. Pieces These are the pieces that you can find when looking in a hobbit hole Dwarves Regular Dwarf: If you find a regular dwarf, you immediately place them on the table in front of you, and they are yours to keep. Your turn now ends. Thorin Oakenshield: Unless all 9 of the other dwarves are on the table in front of a player, you immediately place Thorin Oakenshield back in the hobbit hole where you found them, and your turn ends. If all 9 of the other dwarves are on the table in front of a player, and someone finds Thorin Oakenshield, then he is treated as a normal dwarf. Hobbits Regular Hobbit: If you find a regular hobbit, you may look in any other hobbit hole for another hobbit without moving your character. If the piece you look at is another hobbit, then you take them both and put them on the table in front of you, and you may also look in any hobbit hole, also without moving your character, without showing the other players what the piece was. Bilbo Baggins: Bilbo baggins is treated just like any other hobbit, but if you match him, instead of looking at any piece in secret, you can steal a dwarf from another player. Runes & Food Rune: If you find a rune, you may look in any other hobbit hole for another rune without moving your character. If the piece you look at is another rune, then you take them both and put them on the table in front of you, and you may also look in any hobbit hole, also without moving your character, and if it is a dwarf, keep it. Food: If you find food, you may look in any other hobbit hole for more food without moving your character. If the piece you look at is another food, then you take them both and put them on the table in front of you, and you may also make another player put one of their dwarves back in any hobbit hole. Category:Memory Games Category:Strategy Games